


Not worth it

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-19
Updated: 2006-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Elizabeth wasn't in love with John Sheppard.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Neevebrody for the beta.
> 
> Also includes some one-sided Elizabeth/John subtext.

Elizabeth wasn't in love with John Sheppard.

She could watch him in the mess, where he sat with his team, and honestly say that.

He meant a lot to her of course. More than the others. He was intelligent, selfless, brave, funny, and charming. She had been drawn to him from the start in a special way. She did find him attractive, there was no doubt about that, and she knew that if she allowed herself to indulge in certain fantasies, she would desire him as well.

But she didn't.

She didn't think about filling her lonely nights with images of John's body beneath her, above her, inside her. It wasn't worth it. And not just because she knew that she'd never have him in her bed, even if she did everything in her power to get him there.

She looked over to John's table and saw one of the new scientists stop by and say something. Rodney got up to join her, beginning to talk animatedly without a further glance back.

Elizabeth could see the way John looked after Rodney out of the corner of his eye. _That_ was definitely not worth it.


End file.
